Daughter of Chaos
by VivaLaZutara
Summary: When the Joker's daughter breaks out of the aslyum, she wants one thing: Revenge. But will it mean working with an unlikely ally? Or will she become the one thing she fought so hard against? Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. prolouge

_I hated my father. _

_I hated him more than anything in this world. _

_I might hate my dad, but I'm like him in many ways. _

_I may resent him,_

_But I am his reflection_

_When I go to sleep at night, I realize I'm too much like him_

_Too much like a madman_

_Too much like an insane psychopath_

_Too much like a twisted genius_

_Too much like the Joker_

_And that's why I'm in the asylum_

_Because that's where they but people they cant stand_

_They can't stand me_

_I'm what their world has created._

_I'm the worst part of it. _

_I stand for everything they don't want to see. _

_So they hate me. _

_I hate them too. _

_The world took everything away from me. _

_The world gave me insanity in return. _

_Insanity and blood and hurt and pain and loss._

_But I don't mind. I block out the pain and the hurt. _

_The sight of blood doesn't creep me out like I used too. _

_And insanity…it helps me. _

_Those little voices are the only thing I can trust._

_I can only trust the world in my head. _

_The therapists always try and take me apart, trying to figure out why I am who I am._

_I am who I am_

_There is no reason for it_

_I was born this way_

_I was born a Daughter of Chaos_

_And, god be willing, I will die one_


	2. Chapter 1

"_Daddy!" The little girl screamed in joy. The tall man shuddered._

"_My name's the joker, kid." Joker grunted. The little girl frowned._

"_You're my daddy too."_

"_Kid, I'm not your daddy. I'm your sire. Not your daddy." The little girl sighed. _

"_Then what about mommy?"_

"_Mommy's dead."_

"_So you have to take care of me."_

"_No."_

"_Why? You let mommy die. Then you have to fix it by taking care of me."_

"_I'm not a family guy."_

"_So? You still have to take care of me! I can't take care of myself yet! I'm only 8! Please!" The little girl screamed. The tall man pulled out a knife and turned around._

"_No, kid. You don't want me as a daddy. And I'm not a family guy. Get back in the house call the police and wait for them. Tell them you saw the Joker kill your mommy. Don't tell them that you're the Joker's kid. Then the world will take you apart, try and get it your head." The Joker said before walking away leaving the little girl alone to face the horrors of the world. And what did he give her to fight off this world? A gift of hidden knowledge. Advice to play dumb. To live in the bliss of ignorance. It would've worked too, except the girl was her daddy's girl through and through. Her daddy doesn't listen to anyone and neither does she. _

I stood there, watching the therapist thumb through her papers. I titled on my chair, and rolled my eyes. I arched my head back to get a better view of the ceiling.

"Miss-" The therapist started. My head snapped back up straight and my chair legs hit the ground again.

"Do not call me miss. Do not call my name. I've told you this way to many times lady. If you don't listen, I will kill you."

"Death threats, hates being called "miss", doesn't want her birth name to be spoken. Possibly brings back memories of her mother's death?" The therapist muttered as she scrawled words across the page.

"Why don't you like your name?"

"I just don't lady, now shut up before you get killed." I said casually, keeping my hands behind my back.

"I see. Does it remind you of your mother's death?"The therapist asked quietly. I looked her straight in the eyes. She looked away. She pitied me too. _Oh God._ I stood up.

" All right, lady. Listen. I don't know crap about this system. All I know is that I want out." I said coolly.

"Avoids topic of mother's death. Responds with anger when given sympathy." The therapist murmured as she continued writing. I pulled a knife out of my sleeve and walked over to her desk. I stabbed the paper she was writing on.

"If you try and get help, this will go through your heart."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Shut up." I hissed. I pulled my knife out of the paper and pointed it at her throat.

"Get up. Get out your keys. Give me any crap, and I will kill you." My therapist handed me the keys. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in front of me.

"Lead the way, lady."

"I can't. I will not help you."

"Yes you will. You have something to go home to. And if you don't help me, I will go home in your kill whatever you hold dear, let you suffer, and then kill you in the most violent way possible." I hissed. The therapist complied. She fumbled with the keys and opened the door. I began to sing a song. What can I say, I was bored.

"_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all."_ I sang to myself quietly. The therapist didn't hear me. She began to walk out of the door into the winding corridor.

"Keep going. Now sweetie, don't stop. Keep moving." I whispered. The therapist shuddered.

"What's your name?" I asked. The therapist stiffened and continued to walk.

"What's your name?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to know. The longer you tell me no, the closer my hand gets to slipping." I pressed my knife to her throat to get my point across.

"Harley." I accidentally dropped my knife. The therapist was too shocked to move. I grabbed my knife and put it to her throat.

"Keep moving, Harley." I hissed.

"Was Harley your mother's name?" Harley asked. I pressed the knife down on her throat.

"No. Now shut up and move." Within minutes I was on the threshold of freedom. I withdrew my knife. I hit Harley over the head with the blunt side of the knife. She fell to the ground. I put the knife in my pocket and walked out the door. The bright light of the sun overwhelmed me. I hadn't seen the sun in 13 years. The beauty of it amazed me. But suddenly heard the alarms sounding.

"Crap!" I muttered and tore off down the next street. I started in one direction and just raced down alleyways, jumped over fences and backtracked to lose whoever was chasing me. I ran for eight hours. Finally I sat down in a dark alleyway. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my face. There was a faint rustling sound and then complete silence. The silence screamed to me. It was too quiet. I stood up.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly.

"You escaped from the asylum, Anna." A dark gravelly voice answered.

"I know that idiot. Now who are you?"

"You don't need to know." I crossed my arms. This dude was seriously annoying.

"I'm armed. I've been cut off from the world for 13 years, idiot. Give me a name, or I'll just call you an idiot."

"The Batman." He answered. I shuddered involuntarily.

"You let my mom die." I said quietly, automatically. There was no reason for me to parrot my father's lies. My lies. What is my father's is mine. His burden is eased by my shoulders. His guilt and shame is my face, and he blames me for his weakness. I'm his weakness and his strength.

"Anna,"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Listen to me, Batman. I want one thing. Revenge. And I will get it."

"On who, Anna?" The Batman asked, his voice softer than before.

"Shut up! Get away from me. I will fight you. Don't you dare try to make me go back!" I hissed. Tears formed behind my eyes. I would not go back. I'd rather die. _No, No, No, NO!_

_You're losing you're cool, Anna. _Dad's voice rang in my head.

_Shut up! You left me! Get the hell out of my life!_ I thought angrily. Suddenly, something grabbed my arm.

"Anna, please. You need help."

"I don't need help from anyone Batty! Get the hell away from me!" I whispered. I whipped my knife and stabbed the arm.

"Anna, stop."

"Don't say my name!" I answered. I stomped down on his foot. I then kneed him in the stomach. I didn't stick around to see what he would do. I ran away, faster than before, faster than the Batman.

The next four months were living hell. I stole money to support myself. Four months on the streets of Gotham, and I knew every foul word in the book. I learned everything a 23 year old girl should know, and then some. And the whole time, I kept looking for the one person that could tell me what I needed to know. _The Joker._

"The Joker seems to be making a comeback. Five cops dead, and four cars blown up. The only evidence the police has is a deck of joker cards." A monotone news reporter said. I perked up. I turned to see the reporter just a couple feet away, filming his report. I smiled. Dad knows I'm looking for him. Now he gave me a way to find him. I went into a public bathroom to neaten up.

***

I stared at myself in the mirror. I reached into my black bag, and began to brush my hair. I looked over my outfit, making sure it was just perfect. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a studded belt. My black tank top was free of stains and my studded leather jacket was ripped nicely at the midriff point. My black ankle boots were stain-free too. My hair was pulled in a messy bun, and strands escaped firm the hair tie. It looked good. My purple eyes were a lighter shade, and that only added to the contrast between my pitch black eyeliner. All in all, I looked good. Tough. Like I could take care of myself. That's what I needed. I smiled to myself.

"Time to visit Daddy." I sang quietly. I started laughing. Insanely. I couldn't stop. I walked out of the bathroom, and into the streets of Gotham.

I combed through the streets, careful to stay quiet. I didn't want old Batty to catch me. But, at the same time, I did. His gravelly voice had haunted me every night. The way he said the name I despised so much. Why? Why? Why? Why the hell did I care about ol' Batty and what he thought of me? It shouldn't bother me. But it did.

"Anna."_ Speak of the Devil, and the devil shall appear. _

"That's not my name."

"Then why do you hate it?" Batman shot back. I had no answer. I decided to shut my mouth. No need to talk. Let Batty talk, and then when you get the chance run. Run like hell. Dad can wait.

"Where are you going?" Batman asked tenderly. I inhaled sharply. His voice was soothing. It freaked me out. The last time I had heard a male soothing voice…. I started to shake. The tone was slight different. The voice was completely different. The words were the same. The atmosphere was the same. Fear, Anger. The words were directed at me this time, not my mom.

"_Where are you going?" Joker asked, drunkenly, violently. My mom grabbed a knife, hoping to defend herself. I crawled under the table. _

"_Jack, let me go. Let me take Anna."_

"_Hell no! You're not leaving me! I love you, Hannah why would you leave me?" My mom was no idiot. She was stubborn, strong-willed and prideful. _

"_You don't love me! You love Harley! Anna's her kid. I love Anna. Let me take Anna away from all of this."_

"_NO! Anna's my girl, she's staying with me!"_

"_Jack! This is insanity! Anna's deserves better than this…"_

"_You couldn't give her nothing. You didn't give me nothing. You never even smile." Suddenly, Dad laughed._

"_Why don't we put a smile on that face?" Dad laughed manically, and punched Mom. Mom fell to the ground. Dad grabbed the knife and plunged into her cheeks. Mom turned to me._

"_Anna, run! Anna don't look! Honey, get out of-"Mom started pleading. Then Dad started carving her face open. I started to cry and scream. I shut my eyes. After a long, long time, I opened them. Mom was lying on the floor, her face torn apart. Dad was gone. I crawled toward the bloody mass that was my mother._

"_Mommy?" She didn't answer me. She always answered me. But this time, she was silent. _

"Anna?" the Batman asked again, closer this time. I went to back up, but hit Batman. Then I realized how close he was. His body was up against mine. I blushed deeply. I realized that he was just as tall as me, maybe a little taller.

"Get the hell away from me." I choked. The Batman didn't move. Neither did I. I was too busy freaking out; I didn't see why he couldn't move.

"Anna, please listen." I didn't answer him, so he just went on.

"I know you want revenge. The Joker will hurt you though. Forget about him. Forget your past. Start over. I won't hunt you down or turn you in. Just get out of Gotham, and start again." The husky voice was right in my ear. I took a deep breath, trying to find my damn voice.

"You wouldn't turn me in? Ha that's a load of crap. You're the Batman. That's your job right?"

"Anna. I'll let you go. Just get away from the Joker, let me handle him."

_C'mon, Anna. Don't believe that bull! He won't let you go. Besides, you need to come back to me. You're my girl, you couldn't start over. You've got one future. That's with me, kiddo. _

_SHUT UP! _I screamed to the voice in my head.

"No." I said coolly. "The Joker's mine. Stay away from me. I've got a debt that needs to be repaid, k? Get the hell away from me. If you follow me, I'll kill you."

"You're not a killer." The Batman said quietly.

"That's what you'd like to believe isn't it?" I hissed before stepping away. The Batman stepped forward with me. I stabbed his arm, and bolted. He wouldn't follow. At least not tonight.

After running a couple of blocks, I found an abandoned shack-thing. A lone clown was standing in front the door, with a big gun. Not Dad. Dad hates guns. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"I'll shoot."

"The joker would be pretty pissed if you kill me."

"Who are you?"

"Anna."

"Get out of here."

"Nah."

"How do you know the Joker?"

"I'm getting fed up. Go inside, tell the Joker that Anna's escaped from the psych ward, and if I don't get to see him within the next five minutes, I'll blow something up." I threatened. It was an empty threat, but it wasn't an impossible one. I could make things blow up. How did I learn that? I'm pretty sure it was in the genes. As ludicrous as it sounds, I'm good with knives, guns, explosives…. It definitely ran in the genes.

"Alright." The clown disappeared for a moment. Ten minutes passed. I didn't blow anything up. Yet. Suddenly a clown came back down.

"I thought you were going to blow something up."

"I thought you'd break me out of the psych ward."

"I knew you could kiddo."

"Don't give me that bull, Dad. You left me for dead. You should've carved my face out like Mom."

"Technically, kiddo, she wasn't your mom." The Joker corrected.

"I don't care." Yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but me and the Joker immediately started talking like that. Not one wanted to kill the other. I didn't want to kill him, he couldn't kill me.

"You're mad."

"Hell yeah."

"You won't forgive me."

"Not a chance."

"Then why'd you come?"

"I honestly don't know. I just did. I wanted to find you."

"Why?"

"I told you already. I don't know."

"Well, kiddo why don't cha speak up and tell me how've ya been?" The Joker said maliciously, egging me on. I lost it. Did I mention I have a terrible temper?

"YOU IDIOT! I've been stuck in a psych ward for 13 freakin years! You want to ask me how I've been? I've been miserable! I've being struggling to just breathe, and if I opened my mouth to breathe in, the idiots at the ward would try and shove their bull down my throats! I'm mad! I'm so mad, I could kill you right now and watch you're damned soul go to hell and laugh!" I exploded.

"That would be fun for you, wouldn't it? But why would I go to hell?"

"Simple. You kill, you lie, you cheat, you hurt, and you steal. You've committed murder in front of your daughter. I'm pretty damn sure that heaven would shut its gates forever rather than let trash like you in." I spit sadistically. And for one brief moment, my hate and anger got to the Joker. Fear and sorrow burned in his eyes. This didn't take me aback. I realized very quickly, though I wanted to see my Father and get revenge, I didn't give a damn about him. I just wanted to see his mangled face. I wanted proof that he was a monster. I couldn't ever love him, no matter how much I'm like him, or how much I want a Father.

"Ah. Anna that hurts. You think your own flesh and blood is trash?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Anna, baby see sense."

"I see sense very clearly. You are a monster. You're not a father, or a husband or a brother or a son. You are the Joker you are alone."

"Not yet."

"What are you talking about?" I asked sharply.

"You can join me."

"DO YOU EVEN THINK I'D CONSIDER THAT? I FOUND YOU TO LOOK AT YOUR UGLY FACE AND LAUGH! HA-HA! THERE, I LAUGHED! I LAUGHED BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU DEAD, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. The Joker took a slight step back, wounded. But his eyes began to flicker wildly. They flickered the way they did when his insanity took over. They flickered the way they did when he was about to kill my mom. I caught my breath. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. My own purple eyes narrowed and I clenched my right hand into a fight.

"Dead? Darling, you don't want me dead. Then what would you do? Who would you go too? Kiddo, you broke out of the psych ward, you're alone too."

"I've been alone all my life, I'm fine."

"No kiddo, you're not. Listen….I'm going to be…..generous. Give it a week, then decide."

"If I say no…?"

"You won't."

"What if I do?"

"You won't." The Joker grinned inhumanely, and I turned to leave. The Joker was right. I'd try life with him. But I wouldn't give in that easily. It'd hurt if I walked away. So I did.

"Bye." I said shortly.

"Stay away from boys." Joker laughed. He said what only a Father would say, but he didn't mean a word of it. He knew what hurt me, so he'd hurt me. He loved me, and couldn't see me dead or hurt. But my face wasn't towards him. He could do whatever he pleased to me, as long as he didn't see what it did to me.

_Stay away from boys._

Well, I don't tend to listen very well. I was still a little pissed. I honestly didn't know why I'd come there. Well i had wanted revenge. But I didn't know how to get it. I just kind of went with it. I didn't have a plan. I'm not a planning type of person. But, I had my first plan. I was told to stay away from boys. Then I'd go to a club.

* * *

I know Joekr's a little OOC, but i figured hey hes the joker everythings unexpected and Annas the only thing he loves, hes gonna be a little different round her. Please please please REVIEW! if anyone can guess the boy anna's gonna meet... she doesnt fall in love with him. she doesnt have a set love interest yet...im debating lolz


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into the club, I was unprepared. Every guy stopped and stared. But one guy stood out. A man wearing a tux, whose eyes never left me. I had no idea what to do in a club.

"Yo white chick!" I hissed. A lanky white chick turned around. I waved her over.

"Can I help ya?" She was chewing gum obnoxiously. She was a blonde too. Figures.

"Who's the dude in the tux?"

"Bruce Wayne. Richest dude in Gotham."

"Why's he staring at me?"

"I dunno know. But don't question it hun, go with it." She smiled and walked away.

Suddenly, the dude in the tux was in front of me.

"You come here often?" His voice was husky and deep. It sounded very, very familiar….

"No." I said shortly.

"You planning to stay for a little while?"

"Yes."

"Are you meeting anyone?"

"No." I figured the guy would back off. But he didn't.

"The music is really loud."

"I know."

"You want to go someplace quieter?" _NO! _Joker's voice growled in my head. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." I followed Bruce unto the streets, and he smiled at me.

"I'm going to get my motorbike. I'll be back." I just nodded. He then vanished without a noise. For some reason this bothered me. He was so familiar. It didn't make sense. Suddenly, a sleek motorcycle pulled up.

"Coming?" He outstretched his hand. I took it, slightly hesitant. I was behind him, and the motorcycle sped off. I wrapped my hands around Bruce's waist and I saw a clown in the alley. I waved at him, and started laughing.

"Can this go faster?" I asked, in between my laughter. Joker would love this.

"Of course." The motorcycle reared up, and took off like lightening. The wind whipped my hair around my face, causing me to become blind. The whole world felt so alive, and I was exhilarated. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed over my head. Automatically, I shoved Bruce's head down and ducked my own into his shoulder.

"Drive faster….NOW! And don't you dare talk or move, just drive!" I said hastily, but before Bruce could respond, another bullet flew past him. The motorcycle sped up, and my hair whipped wildly around my face. A bullet whizzed by my ear.

"Damn it!" I hissed. I grabbed the handle of the motorcycle and squeezed. The motorcycle shot forward wildly, too wildly. I glanced at my surroundings. We were close to a dark alley, and a harbor.

_The harbor…._ I thought. I leaned forward and the motorcycle darted to the harbor.

"What are you doing?" Bruce yelled his voice hoarse. I grabbed Bruce, and kicked the motorcycle away from me, and fell into the open water, Bruce by my side. We hit the icy water. I felt Bruce wrap his arms around my waist, and started to kick furiously towards the surface. I kicked in time with him, and we propelled to the surface. I gasped for air, and Bruce turned me around so I was facing him. We were very, very close. I looked up, startled by the intimacy of his hold. His hair was sticking to his face, and his eyes gazed into mine. I caught myself with a start, I was staring.

"Come on." I pulled myself away. Bruce didn't let me pull away, he pulled me closer."We need to go."

"Who was after you?"

"People."

"Very descriptive." He replied. I started to protest, but I couldn't find the words. His arms, smell, voice…they were all familiar.

"I need to go."

"Let me help you, Anna. You need help." His words echoed in my mind. They were so familiar….I gasped.

"_Shut up! Get away from me. I will fight you. Don't you dare try to make me go back!"_

"_Anna, please. You need help."_

"_I don't need help from anyone Batty! Get the hell away from me!"_

"Batty?" I whispered. Bruce pulled me even closer.

"Be quiet. And come with me. You're safe, I won't hurt you." Bruce/Batman promised. I kicked him and tried to swim away. His arm wrapped around my waist and yanked me towards him. I kicked and kicked, but he held on.

"Let me go."

"No." I turned towards him and stared at him.

"Let me go!"

"Anna…"

"Don't call me that!" I choked, I was fighting back tears. I was too, too tired. And I was too, too sober to deal with all of this crap. He pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Please. Come with me, let me help you. You're tired. Let me help." I shook my head.

"Let me go, please." I said quietly and looked into his eyes. He frowned.

"I'm so sorry." Then, it all went black.


End file.
